The Reign of Crona
by Geo Soul
Summary: After Being Saved from Medusa Crona is Adopted and Lives With the Albarn Family which Sets off a Massive chain Reaction That'll Effect the World. CronaXharem Genderbent warning
1. It all began, one night

**Geo: Yo guys, Geo here with a new addition to the 'Reign' series, starring everyone's favorite shaky swordsman; Crona Gorgon. So, without further ado we hope you all enjoy.**

 **Red: We don't own Soul Eater.**

 ** _-The Reign of Crona-_**

* * *

 ***Death City 00:00 A.M.***

A small figure was panting as they ran down the empty street. _'Gotta keep running!'_ They thought while feeling their legs burning as several large snakes followed them. "Leave me alone!" He yelled in fear as the snakes hissed and kept following while we cut over to two people walking around another street.

"Aw come on, Kami, why do we have to get Stein a new screw? It's not our fault she lost it in the battle." A lazy voice sighed.

"Because it's the polite thing to do, Spirit." A second voice spoke with a caring tone.

"Yeah I guess…" The lazy one named Spirit said when suddenly Kami stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" She spoke as Spirit heard the echo of a faint scream. "Now I do." Spirit said as she transformed into a scythe which Kami caught as she began running towards it when she heard the soft sound of panting.

"Help…help…" The voice said in a fear filled tone. Kami dashed off towards the source as she soon spotted a small child in a black dress-like outfit with very pale pink hair stumbling to get away from large shadows. "Help…" He got out before falling flat on his face as Kami ran over and crouched down while putting her hand on his neck. "K-Kami…i-i-is he-"

"No, he's just fatigued. He'll be okay, but right now we have another problem. I know you're there, Medusa!" It went silent before they heard a low chuckle.

"Kami & Spirit, it's been awhile." A voice spoke, echoing all around them. "Show yourself!" Spirit scowled from within the blade before they soon felt a dark presence from above. "I'm right here." The witch said in a cold tone. Kami jumped to the side just as a black arrow shot down and hit the spot she was at. "You bitch!" Spirit exclaimed in anger. "I'm pretty sure that's your job." Medusa spoke with a smirk as Kami dashed towards her. She held her arms out before a swarm of arrows shot out towards the duo. Kami swung Spirit and cut through them as fast as possible until they got close and tried to slash Medusa while said witch jumped aside while the tattoos on her arms came to life and lunged at Kami's neck, but the Meister managed to block them and throw senbon needles towards the snake witch who narrowly dodged them while Kami ran up at her and swung Spirit towards the witches leg. _'I need to end this now!'_ Medusa thought before pulling out a small orb and threw it at the ground creating a massive smoke cloud. "After her before she escapes!" Spirit called out with loud coughs.

"Wait, what about the child?" Kami spoke with worry. "Shit, good point." Spirit said as she entered her human form. "Let's head back to the academy." Kami waved the smoke away and looked around before seeing the child curled up on the ground shaking in fear. She moved over and tried calmly putting her hand on his back. "AHH! Please don't hurt me!" He screamed, curling up tighter while pulling back from her. "Hey now, we won't hurt you." Spirit said while crouching to his level. "The mean lady's gone bye-bye."

"She…she is?" He said as he got a good look at the ones who saved him. One was a woman with long scarlet hair and green wearing a black suit and tie. The other had honey blonde hair with emerald eyes and was wearing a crimson and black cloak over a white suit. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Kami, and this is my lovely wife, Spirit." The blonde introduced as the child sniffled. "W-W-Where am I?"

"You're in Death City. You got a name?" Spirit asked with a soft motherly tone.

"C…Crona." He said while looking away, his eyes completely hidden by his hair.

"Where are your parents?" Kami asked in concern for the lonely child who just looked down and sniffled. "T-That was…my mama…I don't have a papa." He admitted, shocking both Kami and Spirit with this confession. _'Medusa is his mother?!/I feel way worse for the kid now!'_

"W…what's gonna happen to me?" He asked nervously.

"Well, we could take you somewhere safe." Kami suggested.

"Somewhere…safe?"

"Yeah, like…our house!" Spirit spoke to him with a friendly smile.

"I think that's a good idea." Kami said happily as she picked Crona up. "Would you like that, Crona?"

"Y…yes please." He nodded with a small smile as his hair moved a bit, revealing his soft lavender eyes and white pupils, but the shocking part of them were that the whites surrounding the irises were completely black.

"That's great, our little Maka is going to love you!" Spirit smiled as they carried him away. "She's your age and is the cutest little thing in the world!"

 ***Albarn Home***

The group of three entered the home after an hour of walking while Kami cleared her throat. "Maka! We're home." She called out

"Mama!" A young girl in a pink dress with lime green eyes and honey colored hair responded as she ran out and hugged Kami's leg. "I'm glad you're home."

"Hey where's my hug?" Spirit said with open arms. "You're creepy and creepy people don't get hugs!" Maka huffed as Spirit's face paled before she fell with a dark cloud over her head, making Kami chuckle. "Now be nice, Maka, we have someone we want to introduce you to."

"Who?" She asked curiously as she saw a mop of pink hair behind her mother who stepped a bit to the left. "Say hello, Crona."

"H-H-H-H-Hi…" He whispered in a soft tone while looking away shyly.

"Hi! My name's Maka." She said happily. "He'll be staying with us for a little bit." Spirit told her.

"You wanna be friends?" Maka asked. "R-really?"

"Yeah come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and started leading him to her room as the two parents watched. "I'm gonna have a talk with Lady Death and see if the kid can stay here permanently."

 ***13 years later***

"Come on, Crona, wake up." Maka said shaking him a little. "Mmm…No thanks Mr. Whale, I'm allergic to walnuts." The child groaned pulling the blanket over him. Maka gave a sigh before grabbing the sheet and pulling it off him harshly, which caused him to fall out of bed. "Ow!" He groaned. "Maka, what was that for?"

"We have to get to school, now get up and have some breakfast and make sure Ragnarok doesn't make a mess like last time." She said as she walked out. Crona sighed and stood up just as a black figure rose up from his back. The figure had smooth black skin, pale white hair, average BB-cups, cartoonish white gloves and small eyes that looked very similar to Maka's but had X's as pupils. "'Bout time you woke up." She yawned with a smirk.

"You could've helped wake me up." He said in a tired groan. "You mean like this?" She then reached down and started tugging on his cheeks. "Hey!"

"Are you awake yet? How about now!" She yelled with a cruel smile. "Ow! Yes, yes! Now stop it!" He said as he tried to pull away. "Say what I told you, say it!"

"I'm awake, damn it!"

"Good boy." She snickered as he changed into his clothing which consisted of a black dress-shirt with white buttons and cuff-links, black dress pants, black goth boots that gave him an extra 2 inches of height, & a white hoodie.

 ***Kitchen***

"'Bout time you got up." Soul spoke while munching on some toast with Maka at the table. She had long white hair that reached her back and covered one of her crimson eyes. She wore a yellow and black jacket that was open at the front to show her purple shirt underneath, black shorts and white sneakers. She also wore a black headband and had shark-like teeth. "You're always coming over here for food." Crona spoke.

"Well yeah, Maka's a good cook." She shrugged before finishing her toast.

"Come on guys eat up, we're gonna be late." Maka said hastily while rushing to get her clothes on.

"Yeah yeah fine." Soul said as she got up and followed her Meister. Ragnarok popped out and started munching on some of Crona's plate. "Ya know I gotta hand it to the cow, this is actually pretty good."

"Maka's not a cow." He sighed while standing up and walking away. "Hey, I'm still hungry!"

"You can wait until we get lunch."

"Awww, you're a big meanie." She pouted as he headed out the door.

"Says the one who keeps giving me noogies at night."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She growled before tugging on his cheeks. "FOR A GUY WHO DOESN'T TALK MUCH YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH ON YOU!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry!"

 ***Academy***

 _'Damn it, Ragnarok.'_ He thought still upset while in class. _'I heard that.'_ She said in a sing song voice. Crona's head dropped while feeling someone tap on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. "Oh hey, Black Star." He said to his old friend who had spiky cerulean hair and tan skin. She wore a white scarf, a black leather jacket with short sleeves and a pair of grey shorts, underneath said jacket was a black chain mail shirt and a white muscle shirt. "Crona, do you have an extra pencil?"

"Uh, yeah." He said as he gave her the pencil. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled at the girl with blue spiky hair. After an hour the bell rang, dismissing class.

"'Bout time." Ragnarok spoke popping out with a yawn. "Lunch time yet?"

"No not yet we still have one more class to get throu-YAH!" He said as he was tackled to the floor by none other than Black Star. "Hey! Watch it cow!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Black Star, what're you doing?" He groaned.

"What, can't a mistress reward her mighty God for his brave sacrifice? A God needs his Goddess, you know."

"Brave sacri-I gave you a pencil in math class, how the Hell was that a sacrifice?"

"To me it was an enormous one." She said with a cheesy grin. "Can you get off me?" Crona asked in pain.

"Nnnope." She said with a smirk while tracing a circle on his chest with a finger, making him blush deeply from the touch. "W-W-Why're you doing that?"

"It's like I said a, God needs his Goddess." she whispered in his ear she would've continued had Maka not arrived and walloped her over the head with a book. "Black Star, get off Crona." Maka spoke in a cold tone. Black Star stuck her tongue out which got her another wallop to the head, and this one knocked her out. "Thanks, Maka." Tsubaki spoke as she dragged her partner away.

"That was weird." Crona remarked.

"I don't know 'bout you, but I enjoyed it." Ragnarok snickered.

"Stow it." Maka and Crona both said at once.

 ***Later w/ Spirit***

"So, how's young Crona been my dear Spirit?" A jolly voice said with an echo ringing out from the white room.

"So far, he's been just fine and normal apart from that thing in his back." Spirit responded casually. "Any odd behavior about…you know what."

"No none so far." She shrugged while talking to a lady with long silky black hair, porcelain skin, a skull shaped mask covering all her face except the mouth, and with a black dress that went stopped at her feet. She also had blood red lips and a skull pendant in her hair.

"Good, make sure to report any to me at once." She spoke in a cheery tone. "Can do." Spirit said as she walked out the room. _'I hope the kids are doing fine.'_

 ***Albarn House***

"Man, what a day." Soul said with a sigh. "You said it." Maka yawned tiredly.

 _'At least you weren't tackled.'_ Crona thought before there was a knock at the door downstairs. Ugh. Great a guest." Crona said as he got up to check if someone was there, but when he opened it a smoke bomb went off in his face. "GAH!"

"Now!"

"What the?!" Crona felt something grab him and yank him from the apartment.

 ***Unknown location***

Crona awoke some time later and found himself tied to a bed. "Ugh, what happened?"

"I brought you here for some fun." A voice said in an alluring tone.

"What, who's there?" He asked before seeing Black Star walk out in just a white bra and panties with a massive blush on her face. "B-B-Black Star?" He stuttered with a blush "W-Why are you wearing that? And, where are we?" He stuttered as she walked closer to him. "My place, Tsubaki's out so we can be alone."

"Did you kidnap me?"

"In a way, yes."

"Why?"

"Crona ever since we met that one day, I…" She spoke while hesitating and looking away. "You what?"

"I like you!" She exclaimed with a blush.

"…EHHHHH?!"

"I knew it, you don't feel the same way! You'd rather lose your virginity to that Mickey Mouse reject in your back!" Cue Ragnarok popping out and looking pissed. "Hey, what did you say, you loud mouthed bass?!"

"I called you a wannabe Mickey Mouse reject!" Black Star yelled.

"Bring it on bitch!"

"ENOUGH!" Crona roared out, almost demonically, as they turned to him. "Just stop!"

"But, Crona-" Black Star started. "I said STOP! No more arguing! It's bad enough I was dragged here against my will."

"All the more reason for me to slug this cow." Ragnarok said but was quickly silenced by Crona's glare. "Never mind." She said as she retreated into his back. "Now can you tell me why you did all this?" He asked as she started to cry. "Because I hate being lonely!" She said sadly in a low tone. "Do you know what it's like being the last of your kind?"

"Well, no?" Ne admitted.

"Exactly! I wanna repopulate my clan, that's why we're gonna fuck and you're gonna help knock me up."

"But why me?"

"I already told you." She deadpanned as she took off her bra, giving him a very clear look at her swollen nipples. "Now, let me take charge." Black Star said as she went to his crotch and started rubbing the underwear covered groin, making him moan lightly. _'I'm already feeling wet.'_ She thought as she removed his boxers with his cock now semi hard. "Not bad." She said with a smirk. _'I can't believe I'm really gonna lose my cherry.'_ Black Star thought as she licked up the shaft. "Yipe!" Crona said in surprise _'My first blowjob!'_ Crona thought as she started to deepthroat him. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed in shock. _'Now a deepthroat!'_ Black Star sucked with power as she went faster on his length. _'It's so musky and bitter.'_ She as she saw him enjoying her services. "Black Star, I'm going to cum!"

 _'Perfect!'_

"Ahhhhh!" He moaned as he filled her mouth with his cum. "Black Star!" He groaned while gripping the bed as best as he could. She pulled upwards and swallowed it down. "Tasty." She spoke as she removed her panties.

"Now it's time to give you the riding of a lifetime." She snickered as she lowered herself down onto his cock. Crona panted and groaned feeling her wet folds engulf his dick. "So big/tight!"

"Black Star, what happened to your hymen?"

"I broke it from stretching."

"Does this hurt at all?" He asked as he saw his cock was stretching out her stomach. "N-No!" She moaned while moving her hips up and down in a rapid motion. "Oh, fuck yes!" Crona struggled against his restraints before breaking out, he then grabbed her hips and began thrusting upwards. "YES! YES!"

"How's this feel? Even better?" He grunted as he thrusted harder into her. "Oh, my fucking god yes!" She moaned as she felt her mind start to go blank. "More!"

"Black Star, I'm going to-"

"Do it, cum! Cum inside your goddess!"

That's when Ragnarok popped out and quickly shoved Black Star off his cock. "Ragnarok!"

"I'll help!" She reached down and started rubbing his dick quickly.

"R-R-Ragnarok!" He moaned as he released his seed onto Black Star's body.

"There, much better." She said but slunk back when she saw just how angry Crona was, which is weird since he didn't get angry that often. "Ragnarok! What are you doing!" He scolded.

"Well, I just thought…" She muttered poking her fingers.

"Thought what, you ink stain?" Black Star said angrily. "That you shouldn't go getting knocked up!"

"And why's that?"

"She's too young! A-and you're not old enough to be a dad."

"We're nearly 15, students at the academy are classified as adults after surviving Steins class for at least 2 1/2 semesters, and we've had her for almost 7 of them."

"Still, you don't have a job to pay for raising it." She said smugly.

 _'Likely story.'_ Black Star thought as she gave a sad sigh and kissed Crona. "We'll try again some other time."

 _'Like hell you will.'_

 _'I heard that Ragnarok!'_ Crona thought as she whistled innocently.

 ***The next morning***

Crona woke up with a yawn while his groin was sore, and his head was aching. He looked down and saw Black Star with her arms wrapped around his waist. _'Guess it wasn't a dream after all.'_ He thought with a smile.

 _'No shit!'_ Ragnarok spoke with a hint of jealousy.

 _'You need to calm down and not butt in like that.'_ He told her.

 _'Oh, please I did you a favor!'_

 _'How?'_

 _'Ummmmm You're not a teenage father?'_

 _'I was just trying to help her.'_

 _'So, who cares if she dies alone?'_

 _'Ragnarok! What the fuck is wrong with you?'_ Crona exclaimed in shock at what she said.

 _'I'm just trying to keep your ass safe.'_

 _'From what?'_

 _'Early parenthood.'_

 _'And?'_

 _'…Well I just think it's a bad idea!'_

He rolled his eyes. _'Whatever.'_ He thought as Black Star woke up. "Morning Crona." She said with a smirk. "How was our little romp?"

"Amazing, I was thinking we go for round 2 before we head to school, or maybe even during." She said while tracing circles on his chest.

"You sure? 'Cause Maka might see us."

"Oh, don't worry about her."

"Why?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything with a little friend to help." She grinned with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's it for chapter 1. Next time, Maka and others step in and learn of Crona's romp w/ Black Star.**

 **Crona's Harem:**

 **1: Black Star**


	2. Everyday Lovin'

**Geo: Yo guys, Geo here with more Reign of Crona, as I edited this entire chapter on my phone. It wasn't easy, but I got it done!**

 **Red: Yeah, and then I had to go through it and fix your usual mistakes, baka. We don't own Soul Eater.**

 ** _-The Reign of Crona-_**

* * *

"Oh, come on kid, say something!" Ragnarok said as she popped out of Crona's back. Said teen was walking with Black Star to the school and both were mad at her, Maka would've been walking with them except she left to get to the school earlier to help Dr. Stein.

"Come on Crona! You know I didn't mean it!" She tried reasoning as he ignored her and just kept walking towards the academy. "At least acknowledge my existence!" She pleaded as Crona gave an annoyed groan and shook his head in disappointment.

Ragnarok gave a sad look and went back inside of his back, and soon after Black Star slowly grasped his hand making him blush and give a small smile as she kissed his cheek.

 ***Academy***

"Hey Crona!" A voice shouted from up ahead as he saw it was a black cat with a small hat who jumped on his shoulder. "Hey Blair." They both said; Crona said it happily, but Black Star said it begrudgingly and jealously.

"Come on Crona, we're late for class." She said as she pulled him away from the sexy kitty who fell and transformed to her human form.

"Stupid Black Star." She muttered while rubbing her sore FFF-size boobs.

 ***Later***

"Hey Maka." Crona spoke as he sat next to her "Sup." Soul spoke greeting him as well with her chest hanging in front of Maka's face. "Soul, get your tits out of my face or else!" Maka growled in annoyance.

"Or else what?" Soul teased with a smirk that dropped as Maka bit down on her left boob almost hard enough to draw blood. "YOW!" She screamed in a high pitch tone as Maka let go. "I warned you!"

"Oh please, you're just jealous that your tiny tits are worthless!"

 ***SLAM!***

Without warning, Maka slammed her book into Soul's skull, which broke the desk they were at into splinters. "Stupid Scythe." She growled as Black Star sat next to Tsubaki with something in her pocket. "Yo Black Star!" Patty called out as she zipped over to her friend's desk with a smile. "So, I heard you and Crona had a little fun in the sack!" She whispered as Black Star had a smirk and light blush on her face before it turned to a frown. "What's wrong? Did Bitchy Mouse ruin it?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. But Patty, you wouldn't believe it! When you get his dick in you, you'll become obsessed with it, like when you drink chocolate wine while listening to an incredibly catchy song, it makes you want and crave more! Having him fuck you senseless like a horny wolf in heat, having him suck your nipples, wanting desperately to lactate so you can spray your milk into his mouth as he slaps your ass and as the ripples caress across your ass in absolute nirvana as he pulls out and fucks your ass like you're a cheap blowup doll, you just want him to call you a slut while he pounds you hard and alternates between your ass and pussy and beg him to pull your hair! And what's even better is that it makes you wonder when he'll go in deeper and paint your womb a bright neon white with his warm and gooey seed as he fills you up and impregnates you!" She exclaimed, making all their friends blush at the EXTREMELY detailed moment they shared, making herself wet in the process as Crona hid his head on his desk to hide his mace and Maka snapped her metal pen in half, but no one seemed to notice, probably because the other girls were drooling and picturing it, and the guys were jealously wondering who she was describing. Patty got an extreme nosebleed that sent her flying into her sister and their wielder.

"Holy shit…Black Star, what the fuck kinda dick did you suck?" Soul spoke while wiping her nose which just kept leaking out blood. "I would tell you…but I'm an asshole, so I'm just gonna let you try and figure out." She snickered "Can…can I have a go?" Patty muttered as Black Star simply giggled perversely. "Maybe."

 ***Later***

"Alright class." Dr. Stein said slowly as she rolled in on her chair with a large sheet covered cage. "Today we'll be dissecting the highly endangered Scarlet Rhino." She said as she removed the sheet and gave the frightened creature a sinister look until she saw that two of her students were missing and groaned softly, knowing she had allowed it due to feeling bad for the girl due to her being the last of her kind.

 ***Black Star***

"Oh fuck!" Black Star moaned as she and Crona were in the bathroom stall with Crona fucking her while Ragnarok was unable to leave his body. "Fuck me hard!" She cried out as Crona sucked her tit, swirling his tongue around her perky nipple. "Crona, I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

"Crona! Please cum inside me, help me rebuild the Star Clan! Help me restart my family!" She cried before kissing him as she felt his dick expand and flood her womb. She moaned loudly as Crona felt his back shudder, unaware that Ragnarok was crying her eyes out. _'That stupid slut!'_ She roared as she curled up in a ball as Crona had finally impregnated Black Star. "Thank…you…my talented God." She panted while lying in his arms happily, kissing his cheek and passing out for a few minutes.

 ***Later***

Crona and Black Star appeared back in the classroom, though the only one to notice at all was Stein as she had the Rhino strapped to a table and was about to cut it open until the bell rang. "God damn it." She growled as the students got up to leave for lunch.

 ***Cafeteria***

"Patty, at least try and control yourself!" Liz spoke as she tried to calm her sister who wanted to pounce on Black Star, and secretly Crona. "But I can't help it sis!" Patty whined as their wielder growled and smacked her over the head. "Calm yourself Patty, it's not professional." Kydd spoke with her arms crossed perfectly beneath her small CC breasts. "Oh, chill out Kydd." Liz spoke with a sigh while rubbing the girls head. "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!" Kydd spoke in a freaked-out tone as she rushed over to a mirror and rapidly brushed her hair until it was perfect again and let out a happy sigh. "Absolutely perfect." She said.

"Except for those white lines on the right side. " Patty teased making her pale and curl up in a fetal position while shaking. "You're right, I'm asymmetric garbage! I should just curl up and die!" She exclaimed in a clearly overdramatic tone while Liz deadpanned from her Meister's behavior while Patty was rolling on the ground, laughing her butt off from it.

 ***Maka***

Maka was glaring at Black Star from a distance while Soul rubbed her sore tit. "Did you have to bite that hard?" She complained with a pout as Maka ignored her and kept glaring at the blue haired girl in seething rage. "Don't be so pissed off, Maka." She whispered. "I heard from Patty that she wanted him to be the father of their kid or kids because he was the sweetest person on the planet." Soul spoke as Maka shot her a murderous look and shuddered from it as the final bell rang and they all headed to their last class.

 ***Spirit***

The red-haired human/weapon was currently in the Death Room having tea and eating biscuits with Lady Death. "I still cannot believe that annoying British bitch is trying to get to your academy to find a new Meister." She said to the reaper as she sipped her tea. "Yes, well you know how she gets when she's bored." Lady Death replied in her usual cheery tone as she sipped tea through her mask while Spirit shuddered. "Yeah I know. I just wish she would stay in that damned cave of hers!" Spirit commented. "If only that Arthur kid hadn't pulled her out of that rock."

"Agreed So, how is young Crona?" She asked softly as she sweatdropped when she saw Spirit crying her eyes out comically. "He's become quite the ladies-man! I just hope he doesn't take my Maka's virginity! He doesn't have my permission!" She growled as Lady Death gave a sigh and shook her head. "Well I think he is perfect for my daughter. Seriously, she needs to loosen up!"

 ***Kydd***

"I'm a freak!" Kydd whimpered.

Lady Death: My point exactly.

 ***That night***

We see Crona walking home in the dead of night. "What a day." He yawned tiredly as Ragnarok finally managed to move, and when she left his back she started crying and hitting his head. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" She yelled as she broke down crying hysterically as he rubbed his sore head and glared at her. "Whatever is the matter?" He asked teasingly as she slapped him hard enough to break his nose and dislocate his jaw as she slunk back into his back to continue weeping. "Is this just because you got drugged so I could get Black Star knocked up?" He asked, making her stop. "M-Maybe." She said while wiping her eyes as he got her back out and hugged the living weapon softly, making the white parts of her body turn red from embarrassment as he smiled a bit.

 ***Later***

Crona opened the front door nervously and ever so slowly with a gulp as he tiptoed insude until the lights cut on and he froze like a statue. "What took you so long?" Crona gulped again as he saw Maka sitting in a char giving a murderous look and Soul, who was sleeping on the couch with a perverted smile on her face. Crona hid behind the couch in fear as Maka stood up. _'Uh oh!'_ He gulped once more as she walked closer, throwing the couch, and Soul, into a corner. "N-Now Maka Let's be calm rational people about this!" Crona said nervously as Maka grabbed his collar and dragged him upstairs, scaring both Ragnarok and him immensely. "Whoa!" Crona groaned as Maka threw him towards a wall and undid her tie so she could breathe better. "P-p-please don't hurt me!" Crona cried while curling up in a ball and crying due to now having Vietnam flashbacks from his time with Medusa. Maka froze and realized she was giving him a panic attack as crouched down to his level and hugged him gently. "Crona I'm sorry." She whispered sadly into his ear as she started to cry quietly. "I didn't mean to scare you this badly." Crona started to calm down and hug back nervously. "Look, I may have kinda…overreacted a bit when I realized it was you Black Star was talking about during class-"

"A little?" They both looked at the door to see Soul rubbing her head angrily in the doorway and Blair giggling on a windowsill. "You bit my tit and threw a couch onto me, you psychotic bitch." Maka gave a demonic growl as Soul ran off and Blair hid in the closet. "Why?" Maka asked Crona In a Sad tone with a red face. "Why what?"

"Why did you choose Black Star over me? I know I'm not as pretty as her or other girls, but…but…" Maka said before she started sobbing into her palms as she fell to the floor and cried her eyes out. "M-Maka." Crona said before cupping her cheek and wiping away her tears. "I-I didn't…mean to hurt you." He told her in a soft tone as their eyes locked and they moved closer. Suddenly, Maka placed her lips on Crona's and he gave a slight moan as he softly deepened it and rubbed her chest accidentally, making Maka whimper a bit from his touch.

"Ahh! S-Sorry!" He stammered while rubbing the back of his head with a cherry colored face. "No…keep going." She told him quietly as he did so hesitantly, making her moan a bit louder as she slowly moved her hand to his pants and slowly rubbed his crotch, feeling his now growing bulge through his coat.

"M-Maka!" He gasped from the sudden touch as she kissed him again. "I wanted to be your first." She said in a sad tone as her hand went into his pants and she fondled his balls slowly and gently, making him moan louder into her lips as she unbuttoned her shirt and revealed her developing A-cups.

"I know they're not like Black Star's-"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! YOU'RE FLATTER THAN A CUTTING BOARD!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SOUL!" She screeched with venom and hatred before she felt a large pair of breasts on her back. "Oh Maka, you need to cool it down." Blair said seductively with a red face

"Blair?!" They shouted with equally red faces as Blair pinched her nipples gently, getting a moan out of Maka as Crona's erection hardened and rubbed against Maka's stomach as both girls looked at it and their eyes became saucers. _'Black Star had THAT in her?!'_ They both thought while looking at the 8.5-inch wonder in shock from its size as Crona blushed.

"I-It's not that big." He muttered shyly until he gave a moan as he felt Blair suck him off suddenly. "Hey!" Maka said with a look of anger and jealousy on her face as Blair looked up and smiled innocently and slid her lips off with a loud pop. "Wanna taste?" She teased while pulling the flat girl down on her knees who blushed like a Christmas tree. "Go on." Blair whispered as Maka took it gently in her hand and slowly stroked it making him moan softly from her cold touch combined with Blair's spit. "Kiss it." Blair whispered into her ear as Maka gulped, unaware that a Spider was watching them from the corner.

* * *

 **Geo: Looks like Maka's first time is going well. So yeah…cliffhanger ending, why? Cause I love being a dick, that's why! Anyway, tune in next time when Medusa makes her return and we may or may not get introduced to the story's big bad, here's a hint; it's not Arachne.**


	3. Brother Gorgon

**Yo guys geo here and welcome back to the reign of crona and this time we'll be introduced to the main Villain of our story as well as a small sneak peek into medusa's past Also new to this chapter are future Harem Hints it'll be a list of thing pretaining to future members of Crona's harem first one to get them all right and list them in order will get to choose 2 girls from any anime to add to Crona's harem yes this story will include crossover elements later down the line you'll have to wait and see what they will be so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"God, I have the worst migraine." Our favorite pinkette groaned As he slowly sat up while Giving a Yawn , or at least tried to sit up.

"What the Hell?" He muttered as he saw Maka and Blair asleep on his Chest…well, Maka was on his chest, Blair was just curled up like a cat next to him, in human form no less. *Sigh* "Why me?" He asked himself with a blush and a smile.

*Soul*

"Damn it!" Soul exclaimed as we cut to her in her room…on her bed…completely naked And fingering Herself Like Mad with her fingers dripping. "I didn't even get to finish once." She Grumbled with a sad look and blush.

* * *

*Later*

Crona and the Others were in Class with bags under their eyes. 'Man, what a Night' Maka thought with a bright red face. As she gave a small Yawn and rubbed her shoulder As she looked over and saw Soul with a Grumpy look on her face and her face still completely red like a cherry. 'Wonder what's her deal' Maka thought as she turned away And listened to Steins Lecture, which was very difficult without falling asleep.

*a few hours Later*

"Maka, wake up." Crona said quietly as she drooled. "Huh Wha?" She muttered as she sat up and saw an Empty classroom. "Wait i slept through class!?" She Exclaimed with wide eyes. "Yeeeaaaaahh Soul said she would've felt bad waking you with a shit eating grin."

"That Bitch!...I can't believe i slept through Class That's never Happened Before!" She said with shame as she stood up and slowly walked out the classroom with Crona following close behind. "Crona Just A Sec" Stein said while looking at a very thick bible which hid a manga of I-Bichi.

* * *

"O-Okay." He stuttered Confused by this. as Maka left in search of her weapon.

"Crona be a dear amd sit down"

Stein told him With a smile on her face as Maka closed the door roughly enough to make several books fall from their shelves. "I almost feel bad for that scythe…oh, who am I kidding that'll be hilarious to see on the cameras later." Stein whispered with a cruel grin as Crona sat down in a chair And gave a small Chuckle as he began picturing what would happen to poor Soul.

"Now Then Crona" Stein said as she pressed a button under her desk, causing the door to silently lock itself and caused her desk to transform into a Massive Futon in an instant. "…How-"

"a Lady such as myself has her secrets." Stein spoke with a seductive wink making Crona Blush deeply. "…Fair enough." Crona said As Stein slowly took off her lab coat with a look of interest.

"My my Someone's been Naughty" She whispered not in her normal monotone voice, but in a lewd and seductive tone As she unclipped her Bra allowing the world to see her glorious 45-F boobs bounce freely Which Like the rest of her body were Stitched up,but unlike the rest of her they were only around the nipples.

"Wow your...Boobs are Bigger than Blackstars" He said with his eyes so wide that his pupils looked like marbles. Stein gave a smirk as she noticed the growing bulge in his pants. "Well Now Crona are you Ready for A Private Sex Ed lesson?" She asked him In a Low tone as she undid her pants Revealing that She wasn't Wearing underwear...What? it was Hot Last Night and her AC's broken beyond repair, not even duct tape can fix that shit. "Wow" Crona's entire head turned red like a tomato as Stein stood up Showing off her Naked Body save for her socks and shoes, and walked around the table turned futon.

"Crona your Lesson for today is to fuck me like a good student." She said while spreading her legs and sitting down, giving him a complete view of her lower lips. Crona gave a nod , gulped and got on his knees, licking at her folds which were already beginning to get wet. Stein tried her best not to moan but it was a fruitless effort as due to his experience with three other girls, Crona had become a bit of a pro at oral.

She bit her bottom Lip and pushed his head deeper into her crotch, allowing his tongue to explore deeper inside of her.

* * *

"Ahhhhh Yes Yes!" She cried out, thanking every deity that her entire classroom was completely soundproof As Crona Suckled her Enlarged Clit like it was a pacifier.

"More More More Ahhhh I'm Cumming!" She moaned after several minutes As she Came into his Mouth and on his chin. "Mmmmm Professor you Taste so sweet" He moaned as she tackled into a deep Kiss on the floor As she straddled him and managed to free his cock in an instant. "So The Rumors are True" She gasped with fake surprise "You really are 9.11 inches long and 1.7 inches thick." She said as he blushed All while a small Spider was watching them with interest As Stein rubbed the tip against her wet, tight snatch And moaned from the sensation as She sat down on it with complete ease.

"Its So Tight!" He hissed as he pushed deeper and entered her Womb in a matter of mere seconds. "OH MY GOD!" She cried out As he started to thrust in and out Of her Womb at a rapid pace As Stein's glasses almost fell off of her face. "Harder!" She moaned as Crona stopped and pushed her onto the futon before ramming her pussy once more. This Time Expanding her stomach with a small bulge. "AHHHHHHH YES YOU'RE DRIVING ME MAD!" She hollered As Crona Moaned from the intense fucking as his dick twitched and he unloaded his warm seed into her soaked pussy.

"I can feel it inside Me!" She cried out as Crona kept up his pace for a few more minutes Before cumming into her a second time and panting heavily before she slid off, with his seed pouring out into a container she grabbed, and shifted around until her pussy was hovering over his face and she began poking his tip with her tongue. "Lick We're Not Stopping Till School's Out!" She said with pure lust as Crona gave a Weary Sigh and began licking again While Crona's Busy with Stein let's See what Medusa's Up too shall we?

*Unknown Location*

We see Medusa Walking down a Long Corridor with a cold glare on Her Face as she Entered a Building surrouded by other Witches that glared right back at her But they were feeble compared to her.

"Well well" She whispered as She Fwlt the presense of two people behind her and turned around slowly "Eruka Mizune Hello again" She said coldly as she simply grinned eerily as said Frog and Mouse Witches gave scowls to the snake controller.

"Medusa this is Eigth time you've been Late!" Mizune growled As she and her Sisters were in thier Combined form. " If I'm Late or Not has nothing to do with you". "Mabaa only Tolerates it Because you're an Asset to her" Eruka snapped with a hiss "And If were Up to Us We'd make sure you'd get Punished for your Actions" Mizune spoke as the air got colder from Medusa's Glare alone Making the two gulp As The doors Opened. "Looks like meetings About to Start" a random witch spoke as she walked Up and "Accidentally"Pushes Medusa to the side Medusa scowled as a Flurry of Arrows Quickly Stabbed into the witch killing her on the Spot and reducing her to nothing but shreds.

*Later*

We see Medusa sitting down at a large table As the Other Witches Came in as well, albeit very hesitantly. Soon the room was Packed as A Massive swarm of Crows Arrived and Formed into the Head Witch Mabaa. "Nyamu!" She exclaimed As they all gave a Short Bow of respect and Sat down. While Mabaa was Speaking Eruka and Mizune were chatting to themselves quietly about everyone's favorite bitc-I mean witch. "She needs to be Put down" Eruka whispered to her friend "I know She's Killed 12 Witches alone This Week" Mizune said back as they looked at Medusa with hateful glares Until the Door were Pushed opened Roughly all the Witches Gasped as they saw a Tall figure walking towards the Podium were Mabaa was all except Medusa who for the first Time in Centuries Felt Fear rush through her veins.

'NO!' She thought Terrified as she ever so slowly turned to the tall figure covered head to toe in black, completely hiding their appearance "Well Well Well Ladies" They spoke quietly And Menacingly as Mabaa glared at him with her Single Eye. "Nyamu!" She snapped Menacingly. "Oh No reason I'm Only Here Because I have Plans for this world and I don't want you puny Witches getting in my Way After all Mabaa you know how much I love to brag...Forgive my bloody hands I had to deal with a few...Rats" The person spoke a bit louder, signifying that it was in fact a man. Medusa Gulped as her Brain was telling her to Attack and Kill the figure but her body mever moved due to her heart, for once, telling her not to. Mabaa's Glared Intisified. "NYAMU!" the Head witch exclaimed wanting him gone from her presence. "Fine Fine I'll Go but don't say I didn't warn you" He said With a smirk as he walked he left a small Trail of Blood behind him.

*a few Hours earlier with Crona*

Crona Gave a Massive Tired Sigh as he drank some ice water. "Oh Crona Are you ready for the next Lesson~?" Stein whispered in a singing voice. "..." Crona simply turned his head to her and Saw her on all fours. "Fuck my Ass!" She said With Lust present In Her Voice as she spread her cheeks Making Crona blush immensely as he began to get stiff again "Uhhhhh" He groaned out with a nosebleed as he saw and heard her giggle.

*Elsewhere also hours earlier*

SOUL!" Maka cried out as

She Held her Partner Rapidly bleeding body

on the ground

"Well i admit Kid you and your friend have Guts Too bad i gotta rip'em out of you" A man covered completely in black said cruelly As he slowly walked towards them with a very large knife with jagged teeth. Maka paled as she started to cry and was Paralyzed with Fear, no…pure HORROR.

*CLICK...BOOM!*

A Gun Shot Rang out as the man fell onto one knee and glared at The Ceiling where he saw an Open Window and a smoking barrel almost invisible in the darkness

"Bastard!"

The man growled As two Figures dropped down Figure dropped down. "Sid Miss Marie! Miss Azusa!" Maka exclaimed with watery eyes. As a woman with long blonde hair, a large voluptuous chest and soft blue eyes with one covered by an eyepatch jumped down with a man with decaying skin.

"Vdélla." Marie growled viciously. "Well, the hammer whore and the undead lackey."

he said with A Smirk as he licked his lips And held up his knife as his bleeding suddenly stopped.

"So what Brings you here to the Vatican?" He said coldly. "Non of your Business you filthy Warlock! Marie get Maka and Soul out of here I'll Deal with Him" The zombie growled "Right" Marie nodded softly As she Picked them up and started running out of the church.

*Later*

We see Crona completely tired out with Stein holding him affectionately like a small puppy close to her chest.

"Thank You Crona i have Enough for both my experiments and Our child"

She panted tiredly with her legs crossed. "...Yay..." He panted as they heard rapid footsteps approaching the classroom.

"STEIN STEIN!" Spirit yelled angrily and worryingly As she Kicked Down the Door and instantly fainted via nosebleed Seeing Crona Naked and Stein just as naked.

"Uhhh Maybe we should get dressed" She said with blank eyes as Crona nodded in agreement.

*Maka*

"P-Please don't go." Maka whimpered As she sat in a chair next to a bed in the infirmary. Crying her eyes out for her friend who was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises

*CRASH!*

"SOUL SOUL ARE YOU OKAY!? EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT BLACKSTAR IS HERE FOR YOU NOW ONE LOOK AT MY MAGNIFICENT TITS AND YOU'LL BE CURED FOR SURE!" Blackstar yelled as she kicked down the door and jumped on Soul's bed and pried her eyes open while trying to flash her.

"BLACKSTAR NOOOOOOOOOO!".

*MAKA CHOP!*

Blackstar was Now Unconscious in the Bed next to Soul with an angrier Maka looming over them. "Sorry about her Maka" Tsubaki Said with embarrassment As Maka took several deep breaths And sat back down crying. "It's All My Fault" She whimpered Softly into her hands As Tsubaki hugged her Tightly while rubbing the blondes shoulders Softly.

"It's gonna be alright, Maka." She whispered softly as Crona Walked in with a blush as Stein followed suit Both Fully clothed with red faces."C..c..Crona!" Mama sobbed as she walked up to him and cried into his chest while holding him tighter than a finger trap. "It's okay Maka" he whispered "No...no its not it should've been me" She whispered "Maka I promise Whoever did this I'll Make them Pay" He told her "Crona a word Please?" A Mirror spoke glowing brightly as Lady death appeared on it while fidgeting with her mask. "Yes ma'am?" "Crona meet me in my office" she said with the mirror becoming a Portal in an instant.

* * *

*Office*

Crona fell to the ground "Ow" He groaned softly as he got up and approached her slowly. "Good evening Lady Death" He said with a stutter As she smiled and closed the portal. "Now then" She began as Crona Dusted off his robe and coughed. "Crona I called you in here because I know the one who attacked Soul" She said Seriously as he took a seat.

"was...Was it Medusa?"

"No, but unfortunately it involves another with your blood." she responded Quietly "But i dont have any other family" Crona said while looking down in shame and sorrow She gave a sigh and internally squealed from his unintentional cuteness.

"Vdélla"

She muttered under her breath completely silent as she managed to get behind Crona and hold him in a motherly hug in a matter of mere milliseconds. "...L...l...Lady Death?" Crona stuttered nervously as she giggled sadly "I'm Sorry, dear." She said sadly as she rubbed his head softly 'Soooo soft!' She internally squealed like a schoolgirl as a blush crawled onto her face. 'He is perfect for my little girl, maybe even…" Her blush darkened as a lewd picture of her, Kydd and Crona together appeared over her head, and then a small winged version of herself made it fade and hit her over the head with a hammer. 'No! Bad Jacqueline, BAD!' She told herself As she shool her head and hugged Crona a bit tighter. "No Crona, you do have blood family, two aunts to be precise."

"Wait i do!?" he exclaimed in shock at this news given to him.

"Yes, I assume that your mother never spoke of them. Not that surprising, she just abandoned them…after what that bastard did." She said while muttering the last part to herself feeling guilty she couldn't stop him in time."What?" As he looked up at her with his eyes getting a little watery.

"...I…I really have more than…Med-Me…than her?" he stammered as he started crying.

'He can't even say her name without crying.' She thought sadly as she held up her hand and formed a misty image of two women. "Yes, dear." she said showing two Images to him Which showed The first had an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she was almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She had a curvy figure, with very large GG-cup breasts (which is confirmed by the creator of Soul Eater, mind you), a thin waist, and wide hips. Her facial features comprised of long dark/black hair, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face, and eyes that had both completely grey irises and pupils, each containing a black spider web pattern.

Her clothing consisted simply of a long black sleeveless dress; however, this dress was incredibly long, in that it completely concealed her feet, while ending in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircled her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lied at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branched the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the dress, were worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also displayed four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wore two spider earrings that hung downwards from her ears.

The second one was a bit shorter, her pale and unblemished complexion served to accentuate her slender facial features, which were characterized by the unusual iris displayed by both of her eyes, the distinctive feature taking the shape of two interlocking scorpion stingers, which together form one complete circle located at the center of each eye (which also looks like the yin yang symbol). Her floral-patterned hair was arranged into a long loose plait that ended in the shape of a scorpion's stinger, through the use of an appropriately tied bow, an aspect that is further mirrored by an ornamental earring dangling from her right ear.

Her attire consisted of a long-sleeved sailor outfit that clung to her D-cup chest (also confirmed by creator of Soul Eater) and has been adopted by many Japanese schools as their standard uniform. However, unlike most variations, hers displayed the symbol of the star sign "Scorpio" as a small emblem, located on the visible portion of her vest beneath her sailor collar. This collar had two stripes running across it, one that goes along its entirety and another that terminated partway across the front. Seeing them Both made Crona blush as he heard a Yawn coming from his Back "What I miss?" Ragnarok muttered, still grumpy over the whole Black Star thing As Crona Chuckled from seeing her eyes widen in jealousy as she cupped her own chest. "T-They're my aunts?" he exclaimed with a blush Clearly present on his Face "Yes, dear. The tall one is Arachne, and the shorter and youngest is Shaula." she responded with a sad smile as the images faded away and she let go of him.

"Why, Why not tell me of them?" he asked her as the reaper queen gave a sigh.

"I've only ever spoken to Arachne once and she desperately wanted to take you and raise you herself." Lady Death told him As he looked down at his feet In shock from this truth. "Why didn't she tell me?" "Your mother is a very private woman, and she didn't want either to interfere with her plans." she spoke sorrowfully as Crona sighed and felt Death kiss his forehead in a motherly way.

*Later*

"Soul, speak to me!" Maka sobbed at her friends bedside. Soul gave a Small Groan and every so slowly opened her eyes "Ma...ka?" She groaned with a dry throat "Soul?" Maka whimpered with Hope in her voice as Soul yawned "SOUL!" Maka cried out before hugging her affectionately. "Hey Not so tight!" Soul said with a hoarse cough as Maka cried and rubbed her back gently "I...I...I'm just so happy you're Okay!" "You actually do care, that's surprising considering you hit me every time I joke around." "Wait you were joking around?" "NO SHIT I WAS!" Soul Exclaimed with watery eyes that had some anger and…jealousy. As the door opened slightly and a Blue eye looked in and saw the little spat Between them go on.

"Of COURSE I TEASE YOU, YA DUMBASS!" Soul barked with tears freely falling down her cheeks As her voice began to crack. "W-Why the hell wouldn't I? Everyone just instantly likes you and wants to be your friend, while everyone has called me a freak my whole life before I came here it's bad enough my own family hates me so tell me..." She sobbed loudly as he eyes began to to go bloodshot From the tears and her amount of crying. "So-" Maka tried to say but was cut off from Soul's yelling. "WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVE YOU AND HATE ME! EVEN THAT THING IN CRONA'S BACK LIKES YOU!" Soul yelled as Ragnarok popped up quietly.'

* * *

"Wait, you actually like Maka?" Crona whispered very quietly. "Ehh, she's not too bad she's more of a six out of ten in my book." She admitted shamelessly as they went back to spying.

"You...you think People hate you?" Maka asked her sorrowfully.

"I don't think, I know!" She yelled with her voice getting very scratchy and breaking up As she broke down crying once more as she brought her knees to her chest And sobbed her heart out As Maka held her hand

"Soul I...I had no idea yo-"

"Why would you?! You're always too busy either studying or eyeing Crona like he's a piece of candy! And don't you dare fucking deny it, I heard all three of you last night!"

She yelled making both Crona and Maka blush. like cherries As Maka wiped Soul's tear covered face

"Soul I'm sorry you feel that way, but we don't hate you. None of us do, especially me."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Soul muttered in a bitter tone "I know and I'm Truly sorry if I ever hurt you" Maka whimpered as Soul looked away shamefully until the blonde cupped her cheek and made her look at her again. And looked her dead in the eyes. and she shocked both the two outside of the door and Soul herself by doing something surprising as all hell. She kissed her full on the lips "Whoa, she's got some balls." Ragnarok whispered with a smile and nosebleed as they start blaming him for everything when the door was slightly pushed open by a random gust of wind Quote unquote as the camera turns to a corner with Patty holding a fan and giggling. Like Crazy

"I didn't realize Maka could be so bold in that way. Maybe soon I can have a little fun with a certain pinkette." She snickered before disappearing back behind the corner As Crona and Ragnarok got a full view of the yuri moment As they fell forward and face planted. "Ow" They both groaned As they stood up and saw the embarrassed faces of Soul and Maka. "Uhhhhhh She did it". Crona said Pointing to ragnarok who gave A Face that said Really? "Well…this is awkward." He said with a blush As they all rubbed their heads and avoided eye contact With each other.

* * *

"So…that happened." Crona spoke up as they heard Black Star groan. "Ugh, what I miss?" She said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes And gave a yawn. "Nothing!" They all said.

*Gallows Manor...Aka...Kydd's House* "Ahh, perfection." The young Reapette sighed happily as she laid on her bed Correction laid in the center of her bed in a perfect line. "Nothing can ruin this perfect Night" She whispered in pure bliss.

*CRASH!*

"HEY KYDD!" Patty cheered Happily as Kydd sprawled about in a panic "Ugh So much for peace and quiet" She muttered To herself as she glared at Patty.

"What is it Patty!?" She exclaimed Upset at her weapon immensely.

"Crona's Here!"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed as she quickly made up her bed (100% Perfectly i might add) so fast that Patty got motion sickness. "Done!" She said with a sigh as Patty fell unconscious.

*Crona*

"What was that thud?" he muttered as Ragnarok shrugged. and the two looked around the very oversized manor

"Whoa Fancy" Ragnarok said in surprise as she stared at a statue of Lady Death holding the decapitated head of a dragon.

"Whoa cool" They both said with stars in their eyes as they heard a small cough from above, which was 7 stories above them at a flight of stairs.

"Kydd!"

Crona exclaimed with a wave as she smiled and waved back As she walked dowm the stairs, which not surprisingly took 10 minutes. as she was descending faster, a red hue grew on her cheeks. 'I cannot believe that Black Star got to him first, that lucky bitch! Then the cat and his own sister, then *shudders perversely* Stein…I can't believe I almost walked in on that.' She thought with jealousy And blushed brighter from the memory of the moment she was with him and Stein just barely through the class window.

* * *

"Kydd patty said you wanted to see me?" Crona said, bringing her back to reality "Huh Oh yes" She said while blinking a few times "Crona it's come to my attention that you've benn doing some...interesting things lately" She said as she reached thee last step finally. Making Crona Blush with embarrassment.

"So, what does tha-"

"I'm interested in what makes them so attracted to you." She said quickly as she moved closer, her hips swaying with each step. Something Crona Noticed very Much and made him start blushing. "I uhhhh" Crona trailed off as she stopped right in front of him with a blushing face "Come with me." She said Gently grabbing his hand and Leading him to her bedroom in the blink of an eye.

*Kydd's Room*

"Okay then." Crona Said with a red face As Kydd dragged Patty's unconscious body out of the room and locked the door "Now down to business" She whispered As she slowly disrobed , letting her clothing fall to her feet until she was only wearing her shoes and knee-length socks and a black bra with a matching pair of panties Crona blushed immensely from this sight Of her B cup chest and smooth porcelain skin. "Do...do...do you like them?" She asked in a whisper And a smile as Crona nodded slowly and felt his nose start to bleed Kydd giggled at the sight of his red face and walked up to him with a sway in her hips That was Perfect with each step she took, her ruby red lips perfectly pursed together as she Gently placed them on Crona's. 'T-This is actually happening.' She thought in bliss as he deepened it , placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Crona gave a small moan as they fell back onto her bed, somehow not messing up the blankets and sheets. Crona's Hand slowly drifted to her crotch until she grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" She snapped At him making Crona surpised by her sudden reaction. "First I think you should feel good."

She admitted with a red face as she got onto her knees and slowly pulled down his pants enough for his bulge to be visible. "Oh My!" She gasped As she rubbed the outline of his cock Through his Boxers, and even through the fabric Crona could feel her cold touch.

"It's So Large and Perfectly Cylindrical" Kydd whispered With a smile as she hooked her finger on the elastic and pulled the boxers down causing it to smack her chin lightly. "So eager,aren't we?" She asked softly before softly kissing the sides of his member, cooling it with each cold touch of her red lips Making Crona Softly moan and his in pleasure.

"Time for the best part" She whispered as she kissed and swirled her tongue around the tip Perfectly in a perfect circular motion Making Crona's Moans get Louder as she slowly stroked the shaft Before Taking it into her mouth completely, gagging a little as the tip gently rubbed the back of her throat As she went deeper until the entire thing was in her mouth and a bit further down her throat. "Oh God This is amazing!" He gasped Loudly 'Not even Blair was able to take all of it!' He thought with wide eyes as she slowly moved her head back and forth while humming a little as She Sucked harder , savoring the taste of his thick, juicy cock.

"Kydd Take my cum!" Crona moaned after several long minutes Before he released his seed and Kydd relaxed her throat, allowing it to flow right through and fill her mouth "Mmmmmm It's Smooth and warm like Silk Butter" She whispered after pulling off and swallowing "Crona Pick me Up..i...i...i want you to fuck me while standing" Kydd said With an Embarrassed blush and a small cough

"O...okay" He said nervously As she stood up and pulled her thin, soaked panties down, revealing her dripping lower lips "Wow" Crona whispered with a blush as he placed his hands on her cold hips.

"Ready?" He asked Her softly "Yes...i am" She said to him as she undid her bra clip and let it fall to the ground and shivered as she was now wearing only her stockings and dress shoes. Crona softly rubbed his cock against her dripping entrance And slowly proded it inside, earning him Kydds soft and lustful moans as he went deeper and rubbed against her hymen.

"Do it deflower me" She said with a nervous stutter as he gave a nod and thrusted hard, tearing through her cherry. "AHHHH!" She screamed a little and whimpered as blood slowly dripped onto the floor. "Should we stop?" He asked "No, k-keep going." she stammered with her porcelain face completely red like a tomato as Crona slowly began thrusting into her "O-Oh God." Kydd whispered softly as her ice cold body began to warm up and her stomach felt as if it had fluttering butterflies inside.

"Go faster" She moaned softly as he complied , earning louder moans From The Young Shinigami whose knees were beginning the shake From the Pleasure the young Gorgon was giving. Soon Kydd was barely able to stand as she slid off and pushed him back onto the bed

"My turn Sweet Crona" Kydd said with a giggle as Crona gave a nod Kydd gave a Cheshire smile as she mounted him and began to slowly bounce on his cock "It feels Even better!" She moaned loudly as she cupped her chest and pinched her nipples "O-Oh God." She moaned her heart out as she went faster and her eyes changed to hearts. "More More!" Kydd cried out As her positioning altered just slightly And she moved faster "U-Uh Kydd, your symmetry is off a-"

"TO HELL WITH SYMMETRY! JUST FUCK ME LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!" She exclaimed with a Drunken lust filled scream.

* * *

*Geo: D-Did he just fuck the OCD outta her?!*

*Red: I-I think so!*

* * *

"Oh GOD THIS IS AMAZING!" Kydd screamed as Crona Grabbed her Hips and pushed her onto her back, thrusting at a rapid pace. "Yes Yes Yes!" She screamed with pure ecstasy as she wrapped her arms and legs around Crona's body and he stood, kissing her fiercely. Kydd could feel each corpuscle in her body exploding all at once as Pleasure rippled through her bones and Molecules. "MORE! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!" She yelled as her Moans Pierced the heavens like a Mighty Powerful drill breaking through the fabric of reality As she felt her Limit approaching faster by the second.

"I'm Cumming!" They both said in sync As Kydd slammed her Lips Against his Once again. "Crona Cum in me I love this, its like the cock of a mythical beast!" She moaned her heart out as Crona Groaned and Unleashed his splooge deep into her Birth canal.

* * *

*Red: Forgive Geo's stupid wording.

Geo: HEY!*

* * *

Which made her eyes roll back into her head as Crona fell back onto her bed With Her on top of Him panting heavily "Kydd?" Crona said tiredly "Yeah?", "I love you" "Awww I love you T...BLEH!" Kydd Barfed up blood and Passed out on the Floor (Symmetrically Oh well Was good while it Lasted) Crona was worried till he looked on the wall and noticed that a Painting was off the 100% Mark by 2 Centimeters, also her bed was a complete mess. "Oh boy" He sighed With a Smile on his Face.

*Unknown Location*

"Dear God, he's finally returned…after all these years." Lady Death whisperd in horror as she stared at a screen As she noticed The Warlock walking past a burning town. That Was Dead Silent, save for the crackling flames.

* * *

 **And boom there you have it guys the chapter is now complete and we got our first look at our Main Villain V'della Gorgon the Youngest Gorgon sibling and Crona gets a few more girls added to his ever growing Harem not to mention there was an Easter egg pretaining to the Creator of Soul Eater. Anywho guys Next time lady death calls in Some reinforcments to deal with this problem while Kydd and Blackstar go off in search of a Mystical item i'm pretty sure you all know what or rather whom i'm referring too so till next time guys.**

 **["From the united K I'm looking for her i'm going to California!"]**

* * *

 **Crona's harem Current Members:**

 **Blackstar**

 **Maka**

 **Blair**

 **Stein**

 **Kydd**

 **Future Harem Hints:**

 **12th Century**

 **More then meets the eye**

 **Thunder Thighs**

 **See how they Run**

 **Wild and Out**

 **Kero Kero**

 **Nurse Me!**

 **Family Secret.**


End file.
